To The Victor Go The Spoils
by Konoko89
Summary: Almost movie-verse. Caleb and Reid dance around each other. Chase has his own plans for Reid. What will Caleb do to protect Reid and possibly make sure that Reid stays close to him? And when has Reid ever just let things happen to him without being actively involved? Will he act on his feelings for Caleb or be swayed by Chase's attentions? Slash CxR. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while since I have posted anything or written anything for that matter. I took my stories down a long time ago and haven't done anything since. By a fortunate turn of events, I have been inspired to write again. This, my first Covenant fanfiction, was a request from my lovely sister. I hope you all enjoy it as well!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. I am merely inspired by the wonderful characters and concept. I wish Toby Hemingway was mine, but he's not. I also wouldn't mind having Steven Strait, but alas it cannot be.**

Reid sauntered through the group and up to the very edge of the cliff. All eyes were on him as he assessed the situation below. He liked the freedom up here. Separate from the world with his friends, his brothers. Nothing could hurt them, no secrets to protect. The party was well underway below, and they would make a grand entrance.

Reid turned to the others. Caleb could tell by the look in Reid's eyes that he wouldn't like what was coming next. Reid watched that register in Caleb's face and let a little smirk of satisfaction show.

"Well, I'd say it's time we dropped in," he said. With that, he let himself fall off the cliff, Caleb's shout following him down.

"Reid! No! Dammit!"

"Oh hell yeah!" was Tyler's answering shout as he followed Reid down the impossible drop. Well, impossible for anyone but them.

"Tyler!" Caleb called after him as well.

"Come on, Caleb. It won't hurt us … yet." And Pogue soon followed the others into that mighty fall. With a sigh, Caleb casually took that final step off the cliff and joined the others at the bottom.

"See, Caleb? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Reid mockingly asked. Caleb shot a glare in his direction, his temper already rising. He seemed to always have less patience with Reid, no matter what the situation. At this rate, he could tell it would be a long night. He knew Reid liked to egg him on, precisely because he could rile Caleb up so. Even knowing that, Caleb couldn't seem to control his emotions around Reid.

"Let's just go," Caleb muttered.

"Aww, you say it like you won't have fun. It's a party after all!" Reid began making his way towards the party, the others close behind.

They made their way into the crowd and took in the scene. It was a beautiful night. The stars were visible with only a few clouds in the sky. The bonfires provided a pleasant warmth from the distance they were at as well as a soothing glow to the area. But the DJ was busy, and the music was anything but relaxing. The beat was loud and hard, and the partygoers were laughing, dancing, drinking.

The boys could tell, though, when the partiers noticed their arrival. A hush swept over them as all eyes glanced their way. Quickly, conversation started up again, but their presence was definitely noted. Came with the territory, they figured. The Sons of Ipswich had their own reputation, in addition to being popular and well-liked.

Unfortunately, Aaron and his gang had also obviously noticed their arrival. Aaron hardly ever passed up an opportunity for confrontation, so he was already making his way in their direction.

"You know, I was just saying that it was nice to get out here to the beach with the nice open air and get away from the smell of pussy, but then you all had to show up and ruin it," he taunted.

"Ugh, I know what you mean. That smell just makes me wanna puke," one of Aaron's buddies added.

"Is that so?" Reid asked.

A newcomer had been observing everything up to the four's arrival and confrontation. Here were the Sons at last, and boy, did he have plans for them. But the blond one caught his eye and held him fast. He continued to watch him as he spoke.

"Actually, Aaron, that smell just follows you wherever you go. You can't get away from it. It's who you are," Reid replied.

Aaron made to punch Reid, with his gang right behind and eager to fight. Caleb had placed his hand on Reid's shoulder in an effort to deter him.

Reid didn't need to Use to win a fight. He could take a hit, and he could avoid one. He ducked down to dodge the punch and elbowed Aaron in the gut. At the same time, his eyes flashed pure black and one of Aaron's buddies began vomiting almost uncontrollably. Reid laughed, but Aaron wasn't distracted enough to end the fight. He swung again at Reid. Just as Reid was contemplating what to do next, a body stepped in the way. The stranger had caught Aaron's fist and pulled it off track, knocking Aaron of balance and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, jack ass?!" Aaron coughed out as he picked himself up, his buddies trying to help while he shook them off. He was still recovering from that elbow to the gut. Reid had got him right in his diaphragm.

"Now, now. You were being kind of bitchy," the stranger commented. "They hadn't even done anything when you started your little pissing contest to impress your boyfriends here."

"Why you—"

"Hey guys!" came over the speakers. All movement and talking stopped as everyone tuned in to listen. Aaron became momentarily distracted, thus the conflict was put temporarily on hold. "Kevin just called and said he saw a bunch of cops heading this way!"

The beach became a sea of chaos as everyone rushed to their cars to leave the incriminating area.

"This isn't over," Aaron promised as he, too, rushed to leave.

"We'll see!" The stranger called after him, before turning around to look at Reid and the others.

Reid was glaring at him, but the others looked mildly impressed.

"Sorry for interfering, but he was pissing me off," he put in mildly.

"I didn't need your help," Reid ground out before turning around and heading towards their car.

"Well, you're welcome," the stranger muttered under his breath. Pogue and Tyler had begun to follow Reid. The stranger's eyes followed Reid's retreating back. Caleb had heard his comment and glanced over to catch him watching Reid. Caleb's eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure he liked the way that guy was looking at Reid.

"Don't mind him. He likes to act tough, but thanks for diffusing the situation. Not many people stand up to Aaron."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Hey, do you need a ride?" the well raised gentleman in Caleb asked.

"Actually, yes. I have no idea where mine ran off to," the stranger replied.

"Cool. Come on." Caleb began walking in the same direction as the others, followed by the stranger. "I'm Caleb Danvers, by the way."

"I'm Chase Collins," returned the stranger.

"Aww man, what's he doing here?" They had caught up to the others and heard Reid's complaint.

"He needs a ride. We're giving him one" was Caleb's response.

"No way, man, no way." Reid was shaking his head.

"Reid, he helped. Now we're helping. Get over it," Caleb finished. His statement was followed by a dramatic sigh to which he rolled his eyes. He looked at Chase and saw him smiling. Realizing Reid's antics were actually pretty amusing, he let out a small laugh and climbed in the passenger seat of the car. Pogue was driving, which meant that Tyler, Reid and Chase were squeezing into the back.

"Oh no no no" came from the back seat. "I am not sitting next to this guy." Chase had maneuvered himself so that he sat in the middle and next to Reid.

"We don't have time Reid," Pogue said.

"Dammit" was the only response. Then they were on their way.

"Chase was it?" Tyler inquired from next to him.

"Yep." Chase could hear a barely inaudible "Who cares?" come from his other side. He smirked.

"I'm Tyler Simms and the one driving is Pogue Perry. The indignant child sitting next to you is Reid Garwin," he introduced.

"Who are you calling a child?" Reid gasped, offended.

"Why the youngest one among us, who also happens to act like a child," Caleb called from the front seat.

"Fuck off, Caleb." Reid could almost hear Caleb's teeth grinding. There, now he felt better.

"I seem to have done something to upset you," Chase commented to Reid.

"You think?" Reid asked. "That fight was none of your business."

"I couldn't stand to see such a beauty terrorized," Chase said as he brushed his fingers gently across Reid's hand. Reid's hand twitched but didn't move as he turned to stare pointedly out the window.

Tyler on the other hand was blushing, and Pogue catcalled from the front seat, "Damn, Reid! You must have been putting on the right moves tonight!"

"I didn't do anything!" Reid protested, but he noticed that Caleb hadn't said anything. He tried to send a furtive glance his way and noticed that his hands and jaw were clenched. He looked pissed. _Now, why is that?_ Reid thought. _Did I piss him off? I usually do. Must have been something I did. Maybe he's just still mad that I picked a fight … or maybe it was the puking thing … or maybe it was the jumping of the cliff thing. Yeah probably that one._

Chase noticed where Reid was looking and also noticed the state Caleb was in. But he took it for what it really was. _Hm, interesting. This should make things much more … amusing_, Chase smirked. Reid saw it out of the corner of his eye and turned more fully to look at Chase. Chase caught him and turned a full-blown smile on Reid. If you could call it that. To Reid, it felt more like a leer. He blushed and looked out the window again.

Meanwhile, Caleb was regretting offering the guy a ride. No one got to look at Reid like that except … He shook that thought away. Reid pissed him off half as much as he attracted him. It wouldn't do to dwell on those thoughts.

They had made it back to the school and parked. The four began making their way to their dorm hall, Chase following them.

"You live in Booker?" asked Pogue.

"Yeah, second floor."

They made their way into the building and said their goodbyes when Chase began to head to the stairs. As they neared their dorms, Caleb slowed Reid with a hand on his arm.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up. I need to talk to Reid."

Figuring Caleb was about to lecture Reid as usual, Pogue and Tyler carried on without question. Reid sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to Caleb preparing for his usual scolding. He never let it go without a fight, though.

Pogue turned a corner, and Tyler continued on and into his and Reid's dorm. After that, the hallway was dark and deserted, it being way after operating hours. It was very quiet, and suddenly it became quite clear that both of them were breathing slightly harder than necessary.

Reid began to fidget. Caleb wasn't saying anything. He looked up into Caleb's face. The look Caleb was giving him was strange. He couldn't put his finger on it. Caleb seemed to realize his hesitation, and his look cleared, then changed to one of irritation. _There_, Reid thought. That was more like it.

"Reid, how many times have we talked about this? You can't be so irresponsible." He was trying, he really was. He needed to stay calm.

"Whatever, Caleb. They were asking for it. Aaron was being a douchebag. He deserved it."

"No, that's where you're wrong. In the long run, it'll be worse for you," Caleb tried to reason.

"Oh come off it, Caleb! You're not my mother. Stop acting like you care!" Reid argued.

The insinuation that he didn't care … it was preposterous. He couldn't believe Reid would even say that. Maybe it was a culmination of the events of the night. Maybe he missed a meal, or maybe he didn't get enough sleep. Maybe Chase's blatant flirting with Reid got under his skin more than he thought. Whatever the reason, he snapped.

Caleb shoved Reid against the wall and pinned his arms above his head. A protest of "What the hell?" was quickly cut off as Caleb shoved his face right up in front of Reid's. Their faces were centimeters away from each other. They could feel each other's heavy breathing filling the space between their mouths.

"Have I ever given a reason for you to believe I don't care?" Caleb quietly questioned. His voice was so calm and quiet, Reid was tense and scared. He had never seen Caleb act like this. He had pissed Caleb off on multiple occasions. Lord knows he did it almost on a daily basis. But Caleb had never done this before.

Reid had begun to notice his feelings for Caleb change years ago, when he was mature enough both physically and mentally to know what it meant. He saw Caleb differently, reacted differently whenever he was nearby. He didn't like it. Didn't like the possibility that the four's easy friendship could change and possibly be ruined by what that might mean. Didn't like the change. Didn't like that Caleb might not like him back. Didn't like the possibility of rejection. It was around that time that Reid began acting up around Caleb. Goading him, egging him on, doing almost anything to try and distract Caleb, and himself, from what his real feelings were. He would never act on them, _could _never act on them. He would get over it. Things weren't meant to be like that. It wasn't meant to be. He'd been telling himself that for such a long time now.

Reid had been silent for a while now. Caleb questioned again, "Have I?"

"You just act so above it all …. But … no" was Reid's quiet response. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Eventually, Reid began to lose a little feeling in his arms, still being held up the way they were by Caleb. He tugged on them a little, and Caleb, getting the picture, let them go, but not before he say the flash of Reid's skin on his abdomen before his shirt lowered back down. Caleb had to close his eyes to gather himself together. It wouldn't do to scare the youngest right now with his ridiculous feelings. But at this rate with the Chase situation, Caleb would make it soon.

Reid held his left wrist. Not because Caleb had hurt him, he hadn't. It was just something to do, and he was feeling a tad defensive. He didn't know how to react to Caleb's advance. It had seemed so intimate. But it couldn't be. Caleb didn't know and didn't feel the same way. Hell, half the time it seemed like Caleb could barely stand to look at him. And that hurt … like a lot. Which in turn caused Reid to act out more.

Finally, Caleb broke the silence Reid's response had inflicted on him. He hadn't seen Reid so vulnerable in a long time, since before their relationship had become the constant fight it always was now.

"Reid, I don't mean to –"

"Oh please, Caleb. All you do is yell at me. You're always mad at me," Reid insisted.

"And you're always doing shit to piss me off," Caleb almost yelled. Remembering where they were and what time it was, he tried to calm himself back down. "You do it on purpose, I know you do," he continued on more quietly. "Why, Reid? When did we become like this?" Wow, Caleb thought. He was being very open with his feelings tonight.

Reid, on the other hand, looked like a deer trapped in the headlights. He didn't know what to say. His eyes darted around looking for the answer.

Caleb, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer out of Reid, let out a sigh and looked down. "Well, when you feel like talking about it, be sure and let me know." With that, he turned to walk away.

"Caleb." The quiet call had him turning back, and Reid was right there with his hand on Caleb's shoulder, for his reassurance or Reid's, Caleb didn't know. Reid was looking at him with an indiscernible look. Could it be what he thought, what he hoped it was? He swore it was so similar to the look he must make when chasing after Reid's retreating figure with his eyes. They had known each other their entire lives. Was a relationship like that between them even possible? But even as Caleb contemplated all the possible meanings of that look, the moment passed.

Reid let his hand fall from Caleb's shoulder. With a quiet "never mind", Reid turned in the direction of his dorm. With a last sad almost wistful look, Reid said "Good night, Caleb" and continued on into his dorm.

Even after Reid had closed the door, Caleb was still staring at where Reid had been, wondering what just happened. Deciding he'd think about it later and after some sleep, Caleb turned down the hallway to join Pogue in their dorm. Normally, he stayed at home, but on the occasional nights like this where he and his friends had all been out together and only taken one ride, he would spend the night in the dorm.

As Caleb disappeared into his dorm, Chase's hand clenched into a fist. He had witnessed the whole thing. After laying eyes on Reid the first time, Chase decided he must have him. He wanted the delectable blonde in every way possible. Caleb could not interfere with that. It would make things more difficult. Then again, maybe it would make things more entertaining. When he was done with the Sons of Ipswich, Reid would be the only one he spared.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm rearranging the order of events a little. Nikki's will happen ... next chapter. Don't worry. I know what i'm doing .. I think. Also, I didn't know the name of their English professor. I looked up the cast but ... yeah. Could be wrong. Just bear with me. I'm sticking with it. Don't have a beta so mistakes are my own. Oh and I plan to get quite graphic with this later on. Be warned ... or excited.**

**Also to my lovely sister princess-sakimi. I totally posted this before 9 o'clock. Booyah! Now let's see how quickly I can get the next chapter out. Gosh, this is so hard. **

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed: XxLunerMoonxX and f4abeautifullie! I really appreciate it. You have no idea how happy you made me. I'm so glad people are actually reading my story. And thanks to those that have followed and favorited as well!**

**Side Note: To any Naruto fans, I'll probably be reposting my old Naruto fics (though rewritten), so heads up!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine :( **

**Now read on!**

Reid tossed around in his bed for a few hours before deciding that sleep wasn't happening for him tonight. Whenever that happened, he liked to wander around, to clear his mind of whatever was keeping him awake. In this case, it was thoughts of Caleb that troubled him. But not just Caleb. Chase seemed to be plaguing his thoughts as well. There was something about him that just didn't sit well with Reid. He didn't mind being hit on, and Chase was a decent-looking guy. But still, something wasn't right.

He began roaming the halls, heading to the back of the dorm. There was a courtyard out there with a couple of benches and some low hanging trees that provided a peaceful cover from the outside world. On the few occasions where he felt like being alone and relaxing, maybe with a book or to do some studying, he would go out there. It was a pretty secluded area so not many people went there or even knew about it.

He pushed open the door to head outside. In the middle of the U-shape created by this section of the dorm a large weeping willow stood tall, its branches spread to cover a large area. Its leaves draped like a curtain completely concealing the picnic bench Reid knew was there. He parted the leaves and moved to lie on the table part of the bench. Looking up at the willow from underneath like this always gave him pause. It made him feel as if the leaves were falling like rain, but parting around where he lay. It was a cool effect he had enjoyed on multiple occasions since he came to this school.

Chase had been looking out from his dorm window on the second floor which happened to overlook the very same courtyard Reid now occupied. He had seen Reid exit the dorm and disappear under the tree. He smiled to himself. He could get Reid alone. What a wonderful opportunity. How could he ever pass this up? He began to make his way out of his dorm to confront his beautiful blonde.

Meanwhile, Reid was contemplating all the things that were on his mind. He needed to sort things out or he would never be able to sleep. Ever. Again. Okay. His mind was really messing with him. He was being all … dramatic and stuff. He thought he had accepted his feelings for Caleb and laid them aside. He thought he could handle them. But then whatever had happened tonight seemed to bring them back to the surface. And Caleb had acted so strangely. Reid still wasn't sure he understood what happened.

As Reid was still turning the events of the night over in his mind, he heard a quiet _swish_ of movement over to his right. He lurched to a sitting position and looked over.

"Woah! Sorry, Reid. You're really jumpy, aren't you?" Chase said as he let the curtain of leaves fall back into place. Reid let out a sigh. It was just Chase. Sure, he wasn't put completely at ease, but at least it wasn't a monster or his feelings come to confront him right now. He wasn't ready for that yet.

Chase was making his way over to Reid and sat down on the bench so he was looking up at Reid still seated on the attached table. For a moment, he just watched. Reid looked distracted. He had his hand to his chest like he was still calming himself down from the slight scare, but his eyes looked distant, like he was still withdrawn into himself. Chase reached over and put a hand on Reid's knee.

"Reid? I didn't mean to scare you." Chase said.

"I was not scared," Reid said through clenched teeth.

Chase snorted. "Could have fooled me." Chase grinned. "But seriously, are you ok?" he inquired gently.

"Why do you care?" Reid asked.

"I said before … I can't stand to see a beauty distressed." Chase put on a winning smile. Reid scoffed.

"Time and place, dude," he said. Then he sighed. "Nothing really, just a lot on my mind."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Chase persisted.

Reid considered Chase for a moment. "Nah, man … but … thanks," Reid said sincerely. He hoisted himself up off the bench. Eyes closed, he stretched a little and prepared to head back inside to his dorm.

As he glanced back up, Reid's breath caught in his throat. Chase was directly in front him, less than a foot away. They were so close. Reid could feel Chase exhale against his mouth.

Chase leaned in even closer. "Breathe, Reid," he said softly. Reid could feel Chase's lips brush against his with each word. He reached up and brushed his knuckles along Reid's jaw. Reid took a stuttering breath. Chase felt it to his core.

He felt a jolt of arousal shoot through his body. He tilted his head. _It would be so easy, so perfect_. Chase thought as he imagined what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips. He closed his eyes and inhaled Reid's scent. _Damn, I want him._

Chase opened his eyes in shock. He hadn't expected his desire for Reid to become so overpowering. He needed to get himself under control, or his plan wouldn't succeed. He focused on Reid. Reid had already been looking at him, like he was studying him.

Reid was staring intently into Chase's eyes. He blushed as he realized that Chase's pupils were blown wide with obvious arousal. He felt a shiver run through him at the thought. He glanced down to Chase's lips, still an inch away from his own. Reid's tongue darted out to wet his lips as unsavory thoughts entered his mind. _Why am I so turned on right now? I know it's not gonna work with Caleb, so why shouldn't I have a little fun? What harm could one kiss do? _Chase grinned as if he knew Reid's thoughts.

As Reid's tongue brushed out to wet his lips, his tongue brushed against Chase's mouth, causing Chase to gasp. Chase had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pouncing on Reid right then and there. He would have Reid. But now was not the time. With a shuddering inhale, Chase closed his eyes and steeled himself against Reid and his desire. He took a halting step back. As he calmed himself, the moment passed. He opened his eyes again and glanced at Reid.

"Well, have a good night, Reid." Chase said the last part, his name, so quietly, so sensually, that Reid had to close his eyes and bite his tongue to stop a moan from escaping or to allow Chase to know the affect he was having on Reid.

_As if I don't already know_, Chase thought, knowing what Reid was doing, having had to do it himself several times throughout this encounter.

"Yeah, good night," Reid responded quietly. He turned to leave, parting the curtain of leaves with his hand. Chase followed him out from under the tree and watched Reid head into the dorms. As he watched him disappear into the building, one thought crossed his mind. _You are mine_.

Then Chase thought, _Maybe I'll send you a nice little dream tonight to remind you, my dear Reid._ He laughed to himself as he headed back to his room.

_Damn, what is going on? _Reid was asking himself as he walked back to his dorm. _I must be giving off some kind of pheremone. _

* * *

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He could feel this weird energy all around him. It set him on edge. Something wasn't right.

The sky was black. Not because it was night. He couldn't even tell what time it was here. He got the feeling that there was no 'time'. The sky was covered by rolling black clouds. They looked menacing and seemed to be closing in on him.

"Caleb?"

He turned to look over his shoulder. Reid was standing a few feet off looking nervous. His shoulders were hunched a little, and he was looking around and up at the sky. Caleb felt an unexplainable urge to protect Reid. Don't get him wrong. He was the oldest of their group. He had naturally become their leader and defender. He had defended and looked after his brothers on numerous occasions. But this desire to protect Reid felt different than that. And despite the ominous feeling this place gave him, there was nothing here that gave him cause to worry for Reid's safety.

Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to protect Reid from something. Suddenly, a rumbling began in the distance and seemed to travel quickly towards them. At the same time, the clouds began moving more vigorously, and the air seemed to become even more charged with … whatever it was than it had been before.

The clouds converged and crashed above their heads. They coiled and writhed within each other, then shot straight down. They enveloped Reid, and he disappeared from Caleb's sight. The clouds had calmed and settled in a thick void around them that reminded Caleb of fog. Except this was pitch black. He could barely see a foot in front of him.

"Reid?" he called. There was no response. He slowly began making his way in the direction he last saw Reid. He walked with his hands out in front of him, feeling for whatever he could.

He tripped over something in the dark. On the ground, he turned to see what it was. Reid was sprawled out, unconscious. Caleb quickly scooted over to him, gathering him in his arms. Reid was cold and clammy to the touch. His hair was sticking to his forehead. As Caleb held him, he brushed the hair from his face then stroked his hand down to cup his cheek. Reid was breathing very shallowly.

Caleb began to panic. He had no idea what had happened to Reid or how to help him. Reid's eyes fluttered open.

"Reid! Reid! What happened?" Caleb exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Reid groaned. He sat up and held his head.

"I … I don't know," Reid gasped. All of a sudden, they heard a loud rumbling sound. It seemed to be traveling around them in circles. Soon, the clouds began to swirl around them in a vortex. They began to gather into one area. They condensed into a human-like form. It radiated pure evil. It began to stalk towards them.

"Come on! We need to move!" Caleb shouted as he hoisted Reid up. He was supporting almost his entire body weight. He felt worry seep into him at Reid's weakness. Caleb began to pull him along, but Reid was not moving well at all. He stumbled every other step. Caleb looked back. The figure was still advancing on them. Caleb tried to move faster, but for some reason it was so hard to move. Whatever movements he could make were sluggish. As he pulled forward, he felt resistance from Reid.

The figure was suddenly right there, holding Reid back. It lifted its hand, and a blast of some kind of power launched Caleb backwards and off his feet. He scrambled to a standing position and glanced back to where the figure still had Reid in its embrace. Reid was still so weak that it looked as if the figure was completely supporting him. It moved its hands all over his body. Caleb was disgusted and wanted to put an end to it, but he couldn't stop watching.

Then, the figure thrust his hand through Reid's chest. Reid's eyes opened wide, and Caleb could hear the breath catch in his throat. Caleb tried to move, but he was frozen to the spot. He needed to do something, say anything, but all he could do was look on in horror as he saw the life begin to drain from Reid's eyes.

"Cal…eb," Reid choked. "I'm … sor…ry." The figure twisted its arm, and Reid began to scream in agony. It was the most terrifying and heartbreaking sound Caleb had ever heard. Time seemed to slow. And just as Reid's shout was cut off, and Caleb knew what it meant…

He jerked awake. He had felt something, and he knew exactly what it was. There was only one thing it could be. Someone had Used. _Goddammit Reid_, he thought. He took a moment to collect himself. That dream had thrown him off. It had felt so real. He was covered in a fine layer of sweat. It clung to him everywhere and caused him to chill.

He glanced over at his nightstand. His alarm clock was still vibrating with the after-effects of the Power. _Strange_, he thought. Reid shouldn't be able to use that much power. But there was no one else who could or would Use. The answer was obvious.

He looked over at Pogue's sleeping form in the bed across from his. It didn't look like he had felt the Power at all. His alarm said 5:30. He only had a few hours until class began. _Oh well, might as well get up. I'm not getting to sleep again after that anyway._ With that, Caleb got up and headed to the showers.

* * *

As Caleb and Pogue walked through the halls heading to their English class, Pogue could tell something was bothering Caleb.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Pogue asked. Caleb smiled to himself. Count on Pogue to notice when one of them wasn't feeling right. Anyone of them could tell that about another. Came with knowing each other forever, he guessed. They shared a deep secret. It bound them together in ways they could never share with anyone outside the covenant. When they were younger, they all knew everything about one another. But now, Caleb felt like they were drifting. Or at least, he didn't feel like he knew everything about Reid anymore. And he wished he did. Caleb sighed. Man, did he have it bad.

"I felt something last night," Caleb confessed, stopping and turning to Pogue.

"Ok, woah, man! I mean, I don't need the details. You can keep that to yourself –," Pogue cut off.

"No – what? What are you talking about?" Caleb looked at Pogue in confusion.

"Look, I don't mean to pry but maybe you can keep those 'feelings' to yourself," Pogue laughed while making air quotes. He was just messing with Caleb. He knew something was serious to bother Caleb like this, but he wanted to lighten the atmosphere.

Caleb realized what Pogue was doing and rolled his eyes. "Dumbass. Come here," he said while dragging Pogue out of the middle of the hallway and over to the wall so they could have some semblance of privacy. Caleb glanced around discreetly, making sure they were being ignored.

"I felt Power last night. It was strong. It woke me from a dead sleep. Someone Used." Caleb looked at Pogue seriously. Pogue was smart. He and Caleb being the older of the group, they tended to work together to protect the younger two. If Caleb was Captain, Pogue was Commander. He was a strategist. If anyone was going to help Caleb figure this out and make a plan, it was Pogue. Pogue was always the one Caleb consulted when it came to important matters of the covenant.

"Who do you think it was?" Pogue asked. Already knowing where Caleb was going.

"Who else could it be? It had to have been Reid," Caleb said, frustrated.

"Ok, look. Calm down. We have class with him right now. Maybe we can talk with him about it after. Or he'll probably be a Nikki's tonight. Either one," Pogue reasoned.

"Yeah, alright. It's just – he knows he's not supposed to Use. He knows what it will do to him, to us? Why does he do it when he knows what it means? What it means to me?" Pogue knew Caleb was referring to his father, then.

"Maybe he's just jealous that you're ascending first. Don't beat yourself up, man it's his life."

"No," Caleb insisted. "It's not his life. It's ours. What would we do without Reid? What would we do if we lost our baby boy? If we don't stop him now, when he ascends, we won't be able to. He'll die. I can't let that happen."

Pogue was smiling at him. "And that's why you're our leader. Don't worry. We'll figure this out. We're not gonna lose Reid. You won't let anything happen to him, and I really believe that. Now come on. Bell's gonna ring soon." They continued walking, but Pogue turned around to offer one last thing. "He'd kill you if he heard you call him that, you know?"

Caleb just smiled.

* * *

When Caleb and Pogue walked into class, they noticed Reid and Tyler were already there. They were already seated in their seats a couple of rows up and to the left of Caleb's and Pogue's seats. Caleb noticed Reid looked tired. He had dark circles under his eyes. He felt his heart clench. Despite being mad at him, he was worried. And he could tell Tyler was worried too.

Reid glanced up then, and Caleb felt his stomach flutter as their eyes made contact. _How could Reid have this much of an effect on him?_ They seemed to be locked in their stare, unable to look away. Time slowed. Nothing else mattered.

Pogue and Tyler exchanged a glance, both smirking. Pogue mouthed to Tyler that they would talk about it later. Meanwhile, Caleb's and Reid's moment passed when the teacher walked in and called for the class to get settled. Caleb and Pogue headed up to their seats.

Tyler turned to Reid. "You look like shit, dude." Reid laughed, catching the attention of the entire room, heads turned in the direction of the beautiful sound. Caleb clenched his fist against the onslaught of desire that coursed through him.

Tyler was smiling. "What's up?"

"Couldn't get much sleep last night," Reid answered. The teacher had begun his lecture in the background.

"Yeah, I heard you tossing and turning for a while."

"Sorry, and then when I did get to sleep, I had a weird dream. A really weird dream," Reid said the last part mostly to himself.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Tyler asked, ever the helpful and supportive friend.

"Yes, please is there anything you boys would like to share? Perhaps with the class?" The teacher cut in from the front of the class. "I was unaware that you were Mr. Garwin's personal therapist, Mr. Simms. Do you take appointments?" Knowing Professor Hoffman had a knack for wit and sarcasm, the boys knew reprimand when they heard it.

Tyler answered, "Sorry, no sir."

"Very well then," Professor Hoffman finished.

Caleb could feel Reid's eyes on him as the class commenced. He chanced a look over, and Reid was indeed staring at him. When Reid noticed he'd been caught, he focused again on the front of the class where the professor had begun writing on the board. Caleb wasn't sure if he imagined the blush painting Reid's cheeks.

"Now, we are going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction. First is Cormac McCarthy, then Tim O'Brien… Kent Haruf, and last but not least … Stephen King."

"Yeah," Reid cut in. "Dreamcatcher was the shit!" The class burst into laughter. Tyler was looking at him incredulously. He looked as if he wanted to voice the thought running through his mind, _Do you __**want**__ to get in trouble?_

Caleb and Pogue were also looking at him. Reid sat back with a smug smile. Caleb rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he said to himself.

His thoughts were cut off, however, when Professor Hoffman responded. "Really, Mr. Garwin? Well, you can tell me all about it in detention today after class." The teacher was now wearing a smile of his own.

"And, no," Professor Hoffman continued. "My choice is _The Shining_." Reid just smiled and shrugged.

Pogue turned to Caleb. "Well, I guess that rules out talking to him after class."

"Yeah, we'll just catch him at Nikki's," Caleb answered.

**Reviews are LOVED!**


End file.
